Alice Liddell
One of the very few characters who are similar in personality, physical appearance, and reactions to the original book. Alice reacts to everything a little bit more realistically than the original Alice, questioning her surroundings, however she is s till dreamy and absent minded. Many of the other characters note that Alice unintentionally leads them on. PERSONALITY Alice has at least two sisters, Edith (younger) and Lorina (older), and an ex-boyfriend who bares a striking resemblance to Blood Dupre. She is often drowsy and is found napping often throughout the day, even before entering Wonderland. She is highly insecure and envious of her older sister who she notes is "Intelligent, Kind, and Beautiful", all things she feels she is not. Alice has a high affinity for cute and fuzzy things. She puts up with the twins Dee and Dum's antics because she finds them to be cute. She also likes to touch Elliot March's rabbit ears and is quick to forgive Peter White's actions when he transforms into a fuzzy white rabbit. Alice has a strong sense of right and wrong, and works at the Clock Tower as to not be a burden for Julius Monrey. As a "foreigner", Alice is very different from her Wonderland companions. She values life a lot more than anyone else, and often lectures and scolds the other residents of Wonderland for killing so freely. She is able to tell the "no-face" servant characters apart. She also possesses a normal beating human-heart, unlike the citizens of Wonderland who have ticking clocks in place of their hearts. This ultimately makes her irreplaceable, since unlike the other Wonderland characters she can cannot be reborn. Alice also seems to have the nature gift of gaining the infatuation and affections of the majority of the characters in Wonderland, with many professing their love for her within a short amount of time of meeting her. It is later discussed that this is to be expected since it is understood that every citizen of Wonderland will naturally fall in love with any foreigner (However, Alice is the first foreigner many of them have ever met). HISTORY While visiting her elder sister Lorina, Alice falls asleep outside. Her Lorina finds Alice and wakes her. Alice then questions Lorina about a book she is reading and demands to know just the ending instead of hearing about the whole book. Lorina informs Alice that the book is about a young girl who falls down a rabbit hole and enters a mystical world, but is ultimately awoken in the real world where it is assumed that the mystical world was merely a dream. Alice remarks that she thinks she wouldn't like that book and Lorina goes inside to fetch a deck of cards. Alice, feeling drowsy, returns to napping outside when a white rabbit wearing a coat emerges from the bushes and stares at Alice. Convinced that she is dreaming, Alice closes her eyes and attempts to go back to sleep. Annoyed, the rabbit snaps at Alice that she is supposes to chase him to which Alice chooses to ignore him. The rabbit then transforms into a handsome young man with white rabbit ears named Peter White and lifts Alice onto his shoulder. He then forcibly carries her to a giant hole in the middle of the garden and jumps in with her. After a considerable time falling, they land in a place later to be known as the Clock Tower. Peter demands Alice to drink a potion, at which point Alice questions why Peter knows her name. He replies "Of course I know your name, I love you". Alice refuses to take the potion but is unable to move her legs. So Peter pours it into his mouth and forcibly makes Alice drink it by kissing her. Peter then claims that she has now become part of the game and leaves her at the clock tower. Confused, Alice begins to wander looking for some sign of human life. She finds a mansion and wanders towards it. She is stopped be two twins knows as Dee and Dum who wield large axes and immediately try to kill her. She is temporarily rescued by Elliot March, a man with brown rabbit ears, until he decides he wants to test his new gun out on her. Ultimately, it is Blood Dupre, tow head of the household, who stops Elliot and rescues Alice. Alice, startled by how much Blood resembles her ex-boyfriend, pushes him away and runs back to the Clock Tower. Category:Alice in the Country of Hearts